Our Journey
by Aipom4
Summary: Katara and Zuko go on a journey together in the world of Pokemon. give it a chance please. Zutara


**I don't own ATLA nor Pokemon.**

**Please review.**

It was 6 am in the morning and a man was just coming off of large water Pokémon.

"Good job." He, returned the Pokémon. Then looked at his bag, in his other hand. "We made a great catch."

His bag was filled with Poke balls. Each morning he would go out and fished for Pokémon, but this time he went further out, even to land to get these special ones. "I hope Katara will like them."

* * *

Oshawott watch as everyone in the lab hurried around to get everything prepared for the trainer's arrival. Putting up banners, getting the pokédex ready, six Poké Balls at their side but Oshawott knew he wouldn't be in one, nor was he excited. He knew the whole routine. Trainer comes, their so excited, picks the "chosen one" he likes to call it, gets the speech from professor Pakku, cries, says goodbye to his family, then leaves for an adventure. Yeah Oshawott knew, he knew this, he's been through it for the last three years!

Oshawott was captured by Professor Pakku when he was a baby. The professor said he was special, a one of a kind Pokémon. Filled him with hopes and dreams that someone would love him, take care of him, battle side by side. Just to come and be laughed and teased at. By Pokémon and human.

The humans never chose him as a starter, the Professor said because he was a baby. That they wanted the older Pokémon and Oshawott was too young and Oshawott believed that, for the first year, but that was before the name calling.

Oh the humans were cruel, Oshawott's species weren't common around here so, they treated him weird, laughed at his nose, and called it big and that it resembled a clowns. The Pokémon didn't talk to a creature they never seen before. Thanks to that busy body Pidgey, who could fly, she said she's been to many places and never seen a Pokémon like him before.

Things got worse when Oshawott ate something called an everstone. It was a stone that makes a Pokémon not evolve. When a Pokémon evolve, they get stronger, Professor Pakku showed Oshawott a picture of what his evolution would look like and he didn't like it. It looked like that man who served fish sticks to those brats at lunch time at recess after Professor Pakku class. Oshawott didn't want to become that! Besides Oshawott wasn't a good fisherman, he once took a bite of a Goldeen's tail, thinking it was a fish. Good thing Professor Pakku caught it. Though he still apologises to Goldie to this day!

So after looking at his evolution stages Oshawott decided to do something about it. He once saw Professor Pakku doing a class about evolution stones. One was that everstone. He saw one in the lab, so he used his scalp to escape his cage and he grabbed the stone. But he didn't know how to use it. But then he was hungry so he ate it and fell asleep... After class Professor Pakku found Oshawott and asked him if knew where the stone was. Oshawott pointed to his mouth. Pakku paled. He had to tell his up and incoming trainers that Oshawott won't be evolving. Then more teasing came. And worst of all a new roommate moved in. Piplup.

Piplup was this vain Pokémon that always got into a fight with Oshawott. Telling him he would never get chosen, but sometimes Oshawott thinks that Piplup might be right, it's been three years already, what makes the fourth so different?

* * *

Katara smiled as she stretched her legs.

"And, one and two, and three!" She smiles as she bends backs.

"Today's the day!"

Katara ran to Professor Pakku's lab. "Grandpa Pakku! I'm here for my Pokémon!"

"Yes, yes, Katara, but please, quiet down!" Pakku hushed her.

"Sorry." 14 year old Katara giggled. "I'm just so excited to finally be getting my first Pokémon!"

"You could have gotten it sooner if you haven't been waiting for that little boy to grow up." Pakku muttered.

"Pakku!" Kanna said.

"It's ok Gran Gran." Katara sighed. "I'm over it."

"Anyway, here's your three Pokémon like we promised!" Pakku handed her three Poke balls.

"Now remember, this is a privilege not a..."

"Pleasure!" Katara groaned. "I know."

"Katara, honey, we just want you to be safe." Kanna said. "Too bad you weren't traveling in a group."

"Yeah, well, Sokka already left with Suki, I have no one."

"No," Pakku said. "You have your Pokémon with you."

"You're right, and I will be a great coordinator, just like mom." Katara touched her mother's necklace.

* * *

As the class entered Katara took her seat. As Aang entered she avoided his gaze. He took a sit next to her and tried to talk to her.

"Hey Katara, I was wondering," Aang began.

"Quiet, please!" Kanna sternly said.

"Ok everyone, todays the day we finally say goodbye, but we will chat through the phone if you want to. Now come up and choose your Pokémon please. "Pakku lead them to the table where the Pokémon were, ready and waiting.

"Aang you're first." Pakku sighed.

Aang early looked over them all. "I pick Piplup!"

"What a surprise!" Pakku muttered under his breath.

Piplup puffed out his chest as he was picked and he gave Oshawott a knowing smile as Aang returned him into his Poke balls.

Katara was the fourth one the choose it was between Oshawott and a Totodile.

Katara grinned and picked up the strange looking Pokémon.

"Whew, thanks Katara," The other student said. "I owe you one." He picked up the Totodile with relieve of not being stuck with Oshawott.

* * *

_"I was picked?" Oshawott was stunned._

_So stunned he fainted._

_"Professor, is he ok?" The girl asked worried._

_Oshawott was so happy. Someone was worried about him._

* * *

"Now Katara, this isn't playing favourites but as a present as your birthday present, two rare Pokémon." Pakku handed her the Poke balls. "Treat them with care."

Katara nodded. She held Oshawott in her arms. Oshawott had an ice pack on his head from fainting earlier.

"Now go pack!" Kanna smiled.

Katara blushed. "How did you know?"

"I'm your Gran Gran."


End file.
